Lo mejor de nosotros
by Aine Von Shwarz
Summary: Lo Mejor de Nosotros es la primera entrega de la historia de Sophie Maise, los años escolares, su amistad con Lily, Sarah, James y Remus. Los inicios de su relacion con Sirius, el hombre que cambiaria su vida para siempre.


Los primeros rayos del sol aun no se han asomado entre las cortinas, pero una luz saca súbitamente a Sophie de su placido sueño, la acidez en la boca del estomago la había sacudido tanto que había terminado despertándola, le llegan imágenes rápidas de lo que visto esa noche, recordaba una vieja casa con cortinas de encaje y ella de la mano con esa persona a la que siempre había amado; otra imagen llegaba, un árbol muy alto y entre sus ramas las siluetas de sus amigos haciendo maromas, ellas sentadas en el prado riendo y disfrutando aquel delicioso verano. El sueño se había esfumado totalmente y la sensación de éxtasis con él, ahora solo le quedaba la profunda acidez y la sensación de no haberse sentido tan bien en demasiado tiempo. Es inútil luchar, no quería recordar ese sueño que le traía melancolía, y estando acostada era lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza, decidió levantarse.

El reloj en su mesita de noche marcaba las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana de ese lunes 30 de agosto, se lavo la cara y bajo a buscar algo que le apaciguara el dolor punzante. Hizo el menor ruido posible, podía escuchar que el aun se encontraba durmiendo en la habitación contigua. Fue hacia el refrigerador y sirvió una taza de leche a la que le agregaría cereales, fue inútil, la primera cucharada le dio ganas de vomitar, esta situación la estaba matando. Hizo a un lado esta comida y se preparo un té, le daba rabia desperdiciar la comida, pero en estas condiciones no le quedaban muchas alternativas. Puso la tetera y subió a su cuarto para terminar de empacar.

Mientras revisaba todo lo necesario para esta nueva temporada y lo volvía a organizar dentro del gran baúl negro el pito de la tetera la estremeció "maldición, Remus" susurro para sí misma, lo último que quería era despertarlo, la noche anterior había llegado muy tarde y no debía haber dormido mucho. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente y dejo listo su te. Mientras este se enfriaba ella observaba por la ventana como las primeras luces se iban asomando y la ciudad empezaba a moverse. Era un sector muy agradable, recordaba que había comprado la casa porque le llego la sensación de que era en un lugar así en donde habría querido que sus hijos crecieran. La herida en su estomago la lacero nuevamente al pensar que habría dicho su amor de esa casa, ella creía que le habría gustado mucho, tenía todo lo que él siempre había querido. No podía permitirse pensar en el, pero el daño estaba hecho y una lagrima ya resbalaba por su mejilla. una gruesa mano que le sujeto delicadamente el brazo la saco del triste trance y agradecida se volteo lentamente.

-Te has levantado temprano niña - dijo Remus después de secarle la lagrima con su dedo.

-No mucho más que ayer, lamento mucho haberte despertado, me olvide de la tetera.

-Has vuelto a perderte en esos recuerdos, no dejes que te afecten tanto, ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente.

-¿cómo haces para ser tan fuerte? no parece haberte afectado mucho

-sabes que si, al principio me afecto mucho, pero en esa época tu te encontrabas desaparecida, me habría gustado que hubiéramos podido contar el uno con el otro en esa época - y la acerco para abrazarla fuertemente, esa amiga significaba un pilar de su vida desde hacia un largo tiempo.

Al terminarse el té, Sophie subió a darse un baño para acabar de empacar las ultimas cosas para el viaje, saco un vestido de esos que solo podía usar en verano y mientras encontraba lo ultimo para cerrar la maleta noto la presencia de Remus en el marco de la puerta, quien la observaba con mirada grave. Ella había dejado de moverse suavemente, como una bailarina, algo que le caracterizaba, ahora estaba siendo un poco torpe y bastante acelerada.

-No vamos para el fin del mundo Sophie, tranquilízate, no me gusta verte así - inquirió todavía en el marco de la puerta con el profeta bajo el brazo.

-Tal vez tu no vas, pero es posible que yo si vaya - dijo sin dejar de moverse de un lado para otro, buscando y revolcando todo lo que ella creía que iba a necesitar. - además yo lidiare con eso un par de días mas que tu.

-A todas estas, porque te vas tan temprano, cual es la necesidad de adelantar las cosas.

-Debo verlo Remus, a esta altura de la situación debo saber que es lo que el sabe, debo darle mi apoyo, además, ¿sabrá el que yo?... ¿que el?...

La chica estaba hecha un lio, y de improviso se sentó en la cama bajando la cabeza y llevado sus manos a la nuca, Remus se sentó a su lado y la abrazo para reconfortarla, se miraron el uno al otro y es sus ojos había algo angustiante, ya no eran chicos, habían dejado de serlo la noche de la muerte de Sarah y todo atisbo de niñez que pudiese haber sobrevivido fue aniquilado esa noche de octubre en la que especialmente Sophie perdió todo lo que alguna vez había querido, las imágenes de la noche anterior en casa de James y Lily, junto a su amado Sirius ... oh no, lo recordó, no podía permitírselo, la acidez había regresado a la boca de su estomago y las imágenes pasaron a esta conversación sostenida con Lily, se sentían tan felices, ahora que Sophie también... No, no mas, no más de eso, las lagrimas brotaban fluidamente devolviéndola a la realidad, a la actualidad

-Debo hacerlo Remus, si no lo hago, no sé cuando volveré a tener paz.

-Hazlo por tu bien, pero ten cuidado Sophie, esto es algo muy peligroso, sabes que no debes pasarte de la raya, hazlo por el bien de Harry.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que me tiene alterada, nunca he hecho nada por el bien de Harry ¿sabes cómo es eso?, como es que una madrina puede hacer eso, me siento tan mal por haberle fallado a James y a Lily

-Pero esa fue una decisión que se tomo en conjunto, por el bien de Harry, sabes que si el viviera contigo las cosas serian peores, no te culpes por eso.

-Terminare de arreglar las cosas, iré vía red flu a el callejón Diagon, nos vemos allá Remus - y le esbozo una débil sonrisa.

Nunca había sido adepta a viajar por la red flu, prefería el avión o el bus Muggle a eso, dado a que estaba tan cerca de Londres hubiera preferido pagar un taxi, pero nunca se había llevado muy bien con el dinero muggle, así que tuvo que resignarse a tomar la red flu, recordaba las primeras veces que viajaba después de que dejo de amarlo, debía tener como catorce años y siempre que llegaba al destino vomitaba de el mareo tan fuerte. Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces y se había vuelto un poco más fuerte, solo un poco. Apenas puso pies en el callejón Diagon su estomago dio vueltas, al menos podía controlar lo del vomito.

Debía encontrar a Arthur Weasley, su viejo amigo. Nunca habían cortado relaciones, pero hacía muchos años que no se veían, recuerda que ha enviado postales a sus hijos por todos los cumpleaños, recuerda la imagen familiar, fue años después del siniestro y la hija menor de los Weasley ya había nacido, niños corriendo por la casa, risas y sonrisas por todas partes, eso era lo que ella siempre había querido, aunque no exactamente así, no tantos hijos, pero al verlos tan en familia sintió melancolía al pensar que estuvo a unos cuantos meses de tener todo esto. Sophie piensa en lo injusto que fue esta situación para ella, le hubiera gustado estar con él en ese momento, no importaba todo lo que decían de Azkaban, prefería ese lugar putrefacto si tenía su compañía, a estar vagando en esta vida vacía y sin rumbo.

Camino hasta lo más profundo del pasillo y el envejecido letrero del caldero chorreante se levantaba sobre la pared, que gracioso, desde que ella recuerda este lugar se había visto viejo y tenebroso. Se acerco a la tabla del tabernero y pidió una habitación, subió su equipaje procurando mirar en cada lugar por si se encontraba a alguno de los que estaba buscando por casualidad, pero como no encontró nada, prefirió sentarse frente a una mesa con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla a releer el manual de artes mágicas que últimamente se había convertido en su libro acompañante, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando por entre el bullicio y la multitud diviso cierta cantidad de cabezas pelirrojas entrando a la taberna.


End file.
